Just One Minute
by Without.The.Rain
Summary: This wasn't like Puck. Puck was meant to be strong, was meant to be tough. He wasn't meant to cry...but he wasn't meant to fall in love with his straight best friend ether.  One-shot.


**This was inspired by the prompt word, Leave. It's only a drabble and one shot, but I hope you enjoy and remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a spoiler for up coming episodes. I don't know what is happening with the script, I will tell you one thing though, if I was Rhyn Marphy I would totally get Finn and Puck together.**

**Summary: ****This wasn't like Puck. Puck was meant to be strong, was meant to be tough. He wasn't meant to cry...but he wasn't meant to fall in love with his straight best friend ether.**

**Just one minute.**

"Puck...Please don't...I-I'm sorry for whatever I did..." Finn said softly, sounding broken and confused.

Finn watched the younger boy shuffle around the room, shoving clothes into his green army bag with jerky movements. Finn arms kept rising his arms involuntarily, wanting to reach out for the dark skinned boy, but knowing that it would only result in an argument.

Every since Puck had returned from Juvie, he had been withdrawing from the Club – he was pulling away from Finn, from everybody. The pale skinned boy couldn't understand why Puck wouldn't talk to him...The younger boy said he was king of the place, the badest dude in there, but Finn had seen the scars, had witnessed the nightmares.

One of his nightmares had been so vicious that when Finn touched him to wake him from it the younger boy recoiled so violently he had actually sprang out of the bed.

Puck looked torn. He was shaking his head now, which was bowed down in denial, in regret. Finn took a tentative step forward and froze as he saw the tears brimming in his hazel eyes, threatening to spill.

"Puck?" He asked, hesitant.

This wasn't like Puck. Puck was meant to be strong, was meant to be tough. He wasn't meant to cry...but he wasn't meant to fall in love with his straight best friend ether.

"Finn...please don't," The older boy was practically begging, pleading Finn to leave now, to stay away from him.

"Noah, please don't leave. You can't leave." Finn placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. He felt Puck tense under his grip before he slowly relaxed his muscles but still too taut for Finn's liking. He began to massage the younger boy, urging him to relax.

Puck was shaking his head again. "I...I can't stay here Finn. It's just..." He trailed off, staring at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. He couldn't bear to see the tear's in Finn's eyes. He knew it would haunt him for years if he looked up.

"Noah?" He said softly, the use of Puck's real name making it harder for the younger boy to withhold his tears. Puck felt his mind screaming at him to just kiss him already, but his heart was telling him to control himself, it wasn't worth the rejection if Finn ever found out.

He couldn't know...He couldn't know he loved him, couldn't know he had since he was seven...he just couldn't...

One lone tear escaped the tight clutches of his closed eyes only to be recaptured by the callous tip of Finn's thumb. "Noah, please, just talk to me..."

"I can't." He whispered barely in control of his own voice.

"Why?" Finn urged.

Puck was shaking his head again. He pulled away and was zipping up his bag before Finn could grab him.

The dark skinned boy gripped the side of his desk, breathing heavily as he tried to rein his emotions under control.

Then he felt the warmth behind him, pressing against his back as Finn embraced him, burring his face in to Puck's neck. The younger boy's breath caught in his throat. "Finn?"

"You can't leave Noah, you're my best friend...I'd miss you too much."

Puck closed his eyes. _Friends_, he reminded himself, they would never be anything more.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I just can't do it anymore. The Glee Club, Juvie...you." He whispered, bowing his head again, trying to keep in the tears, the sobs that were ensured to escape the second he left.

"No!" Finn was becoming frantic now, his arms tightening around Puck's waist. "You can talk to me Puck. Tell me what happened in Juvie, I can help." He pleaded, the desperation evident in his frail voice.

The dark skinned boy shock his head violently. "No, Finn. You can't...I don't think anybody can." He said. "That's why I have to leave, I'm tired of pretending everything is cool, I'm tired of pretending to be the badass..."

"You don't have to pretend. The Glee Club, we're there for you...you can't leave me man."

Puck pulled away at that moment, grabbing his bag and chucking it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Finn." He gushed out. "It's just too much..." He swiftly turned, aiming for the door.

Finn voice cut across, saying, "I thought badasses didn't run away?" He question, the tone patronizing and hurt as he mimicked the same determined and stubborn words the guitarist had said so many times in the past.

Puck looked over his shoulder at the older boy, "I'm guess I'm not as badass as people think."

Finn face softened again, looking hurt and confused.

Just as Puck's hand touched the handle, Finn said. "But I love you..."

Puck froze. Did Finn really...No, no, of course he didn't. He could never mean in same way Puck would. Finn was straight and Puck...he was nothing but a faggot.

His grip on the handle tightened, his knuckles turning white as he choked out, "Love you too man." Before throwing the door open and storming out, ignore Finn's pleading, heartfelt calls.

Finn was straight, his _straight_ best friend, he could never love him in the way Puck did. It would never happen.

If Puck had stayed a minute more, he would have realized that Finn had meant every word of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that, and for anybody that is wondering, I am still working on my Arms Wide Open story. Remember to review!<strong>


End file.
